Ammo Emporium Dog
The Ammo Emporium Dog is a Trader found in Trader Camps. Their appearance can vary but they will always be a dog walking around on their hind paws. They offer smaller quantities of all ammo types for set food amounts. The player can buy up to 15 food worth of ammo from them. A character with the Friend of Dog perk can use DOG PSYCHOLOGY to get a decent amount of free ammo for each type. The dog can be robbed, but cannot be told to COOL IT. Encounter Text Upon Encounter The group finds a dog surrounded by a bunch of ammo. The dog speaks: WELCOME TO AMMO EMPORIUM! EVERYTHING MUST GO! It offers 5 bullets, 4 rifle ammo, and 3 shotgun shells per food item. After buying 15 food worth of ammo The dog's out of supplies after selling you a heap of ammo! Trade 1-4 food (only if party has less than 5 food) The group trades their remaining food for some ammo. Trade 5 food The group trades 5 food for a bit of ammo. Trade 10 food The group trades 10 food for a bunch of ammo. Charming (high Wits and Attitude) character in the party The trader falls for Character's charm and gives extra! * Character Wits and Attitude revealed * +10 extra pistol bullets, +7 extra rifle rounds, +5 extra shotgun shells Trade 15 food The group trades 15 food for an assortment of ammo. Charming character in the party The trader falls for Character's charm and gives extra! * Character Wits and Attitude revealed * +20 extra pistol bullets, +15 extra rifle rounds, +10 extra shotgun shells Character uses DOG PSYCHOLOGY Character uses DOG PSYCHOLOGY in order to get a heap of free ammo from the dog. It's great that this works on talking dogs. * +30-45 pistol bullets * +20-30 rifle rounds * +14-21 shotgun shells Character robs the dog The group attempts to steal from the big ammo cache. The dog is not happy with this, and it goes COMPLETELY NUTS * +50-75 pistol bullets * +30-60 rifle rounds * +20-40 shotgun shells * Character Composure and Loyalty revealed * Character -2 Health (lethal) * of party -1 Health (lethal) * Party -3 Morale The group is forced to flee the trader camp! Trivia * For those too lazy to do the math here's what you can get for each trade: ** 15 Food = 75 Bullets, 60 Rounds, 45 Shells (95/75/55 with a Charming character) ** 10 Food = 50 Bullets, 40 Rounds, 30 Shells (60/47/35 with a Charming character) ** 5 Food = 25 Bullets, 20 Rounds, 15 Shells * Using DOG PSYCHOLOGY does not increase the amount of food spent on ammo, meaning you can still trade 15 food after using it. * Before the ILEUM update, the Ammo Emporium Dog would drop their claw to pick up another weapon, allowing the party to obtain the claw. They would also drop the claw weapon upon death. Category:Characters Category:Traders Category:Supply Traders